Keuzes
Keuzes Zal er een beslissing worden gemaakt? De deurbel ging en Ponyo rende pijlsnel van de trap af naar beneden. "Hey!", riep Kyoya, "Doe eens kalm!" Ponyo negeerde hem en deed de deur iets te gretig open. Daar stonden Ren en Haru die nu opeens aan het lachen waren. Haru stikte bijna in haar lach en Ren lachte zijn luide lach. Ponyo durfde haast niet maar keek toch naar beneden en hoopte dat ze gewoon droomde, helaas, ze stond in haar pyama en haar slofjes. Ze werd knalrood, sloeg de deur dicht en rende naar boven. Kyoya en Tsuki keken haar even na en haalde toen hun schouders op. Ze stampte weern naar beneden,aangekleed en al, en liep met Ren en Haru naar school. "Mooie slofjes" zei Haru plagerig en porde Ponyo in haar zij. "Geen woord erover!" gromde Ponyo en liep zwijgend door terwijl Haru in haar lach bleef steken. Toen ze de poort binnengingen stond Sosuke hen al op te wachten, en dan vooral Ponyo. Ren was nog niet klaar om haar af te geven maar liet haar toch maar gaan. Zolang ze maar gelukkig is. dacht hij en er verscheen een frons op zijn gezicht. "Goedemorgen" zei hij in een poging haar te doen bezwijken, een mislukte poging want Ponyo was te verlegen om in iemands ogen te kijken. "Goedemorgen" zei ze koeltjes terug en liep verder. "Ben je nog steeds boos van wat er laatst gebeurd is?" vroeg hij, maar Ponyo antwoorde niet en stapte door. Sosuke kwam dan tot zijn eigen conclusie. "Jaaa, dus." Ponyo reageerde niet en liet haar boekentas met een luide plof op het daarvoor voorziene rek vallen. Ponyo realiseerde zich dat ze van dag had vergist en dat de beruchte foto-dag vandaag was. Ze ging bij haar klas zitten op de grootste speelplaats. "In alfabetische volgorde!" riep hun klassenlerares hen toe. Haru en Ren waren al geweest en nu waren ze bij de letter T. "Aaajjjjj", zei Ponyo en ze begon aan haar haren te friemelen, "Ligt het wel goed zo?" vroeg ze aan Haru, die knipoogde en haar duim opstak. "Wat vind jij van Ponyo's haar vandaag?" vroeg Haru en ze was hem aan het plagen. Ren staarde even naar Ponyo zoals hij had gedaan toen hij klein was en slikte. Hij vond dat ze er altijd goed uit zag, maar dat ging hij haar absoluut niet zeggen. "Het is erg...mooi" wrong hij eruit en draaide toen zijn hoofd. Ponyo bloosde en ging zelfzeker met een brede glimlach voor de camera zitten. Toen dat achter de rug was moesten ze weer naar het lokaal, ze waren net de vierde gang uit of Sosuke stond alweer te wachten. Haru begon hem nu écht wel irritant te vinden en duwde hem uit de weg. "Wanneer ga je nu 1 van deze 2 pipo's kiezen?" vroeg Haru en de twee keken haar aan alsof ze net had gezegd dat er nieuwe dodelijke ziekte was gevonden. "Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Ponyo en ze keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. "Hou je nu niet van de domme!" zei ze en de twee jongens stonden nu bijna met hun hoofd tegen de muur te botsen waar ze tegen leunden. "IK WEET VERDOMME ECHT NIET WAAR JE HET OVER HEBT!!" schreeuwde Ponyo en ze begon met haar handen in de lucht te zwaaien, er verscheen een ergernis lijntje. "Goed, Goed, ik had het fout! sorry hoor!" zei Haru, Ren en Sosuke zuchtten opgelucht. "Ga jij al maar naar je lokaal met Sosuke, Ren en ik komen zo" zei ze, Ponyo knikte en Sosuke was net iets te enthousiast met deze beslissing. "Wat doe je?!" vroeg Ren toen ze uit het zicht waren en keek zijn nicht nu woedend aan, "Aan wiens kant sta jij eigenlijk?" maar Haru legde hem het zwijgen op. "Je MOET haar nu uitvragen", verklaarde ze ,"Anders gaat deze kermis blijven duren!" Ren zuchtte en keek naar de lucht. "Of wil je dat Sosuke haar geliefde word?" voegde ze eraan toe en Ren maakte een vreemd, woedend geluid. "Absoluut niet!" schreeuwde hij een zuchtte weer, hij wist wat zich dan te doen stond. "Ik vroeg me af of..", zei Ren terwijl hij voor de spiegel oefende in de jongens-wc, "Nee, dat is iets te smijmerig!" Ren keek terug in de spiegel en zag Sosuke achter hem staan. "Wat ben jij aan het doen?" vroeg Sosuke en Ren draaide zich naar hem om. "Gaat je niks aan!" zei hij en Sosuke begon hem uit te lachen. "Was jij van plan MIJN Ponyo uit te vragen?" en hij lachte hem verder uit. "Ze is niemands bezit!" riep hij, deed een stap naar voor en grijnsde toen Sosuke er een naar achteren deed. "Je denkt toch niet dat ze voor jou zal kiezen, heb je jezelf wel al eens bekeken?" zei hij, van plan om hem te raken. Ren liep met grote passen de wc uit en botste tegen Ponyo aan. "AUW!", zei ze en legde een hand op haar hoofd, "Welke idioo.." maar ze stopte toen ze zag dat het Ren was en knuffelde hem. "Wat doe je?" vroeg Ren en was aan het aarzelen of hij haar wel of niet zou terug knuffelen. Ponyo bleef hem omhelzen en deed iets wat ze nog nooit had gedaan: ze keek diep in zijn ogen. "Sosuke zei dat je me haatte, dat ik iets verkeerds had gedaan! Ik wil je niet kwijt!" zei ze en er verschenen tranen in haar ogen en dat deed Ren pijn. Hij gleed met zijn hand over haar haren. "Natuurlijk niet" zei hij en hij deed geen moeite om zich uit haar greep te verlossen. Ponyo keek weer naar hem. "Ik hou van je!" zei ze opeens en glimlachte haar gesloten-ogen-glimlach naar hem. Ren versteende terwijl haar woorden in zijn hoofd zich bleven herhalen en haar prachtige gezicht op zijn netvlies stond. Hij kon geen woord meer zeggen en Ponyo keek hem weer diep in zijn ogen, nieuwsgierig. "Wat is er? Heb ik iets verkeerds geze.." maar ze werd onderbroken doordat Ren zijn lippen op de hare legde en haar zachtjes kuste. Haar hoofd zei dat ze dit niet zomaar mocht toelaten maar hart bleef verder gaan. En daar stonden ze toen Ren achter zich een lach hoorde. Sosuke. Hij was nu sarcastisch aan het klappen in zijn handen en kwam dichterbij staan. "Ponyo, Ponyo...wat ben je nu weer van plan?" zei hij maar Ren was niet van plan om het deze keer gewoon zo te laten. "Laat haar met rust!" sneerde hij en gromde dreigend. "Ponyo, wil je echt met deze...draak samen zijn?!" en hij keek naar Ren met een walgend gezicht. "Dat boeit me niet!" zei Ponyo en ging dichter bij Ren staan. "Je geheugen zou gewist moeten zijn!" verklaarde Ren en begreep niet hoe hij daaraan kon ontsnappen. Sosuke tikte met zijn vinger tegen zijn hoofd en grijnzde. "Ik ben niet achterlijk!" zei hij en haalde een blocknote vanachter zijn rug vandaan. "Laat Ponyo nu los of de hele school zal weldra je kleine hagedissen geheim!" dreigde hij en wapperde met de blocknote. Ponyo stond op het punt om Kyoya's gsm te gebruiken toen ze opeens 3 paar voeten hoorde en ze zich beiden omdraaide. Ryuga en Myuu waren aangekomen met Haru die trots achter hen aan trippelde. Ponyo was blij om haar te zien en wilde naar haar toe rennen. Ren hield zijn hand stevig om haar middel. "Ik ben je getreiter spuugzat!", riep Myuu , "Deze keer gaan we het zorgvuldig afhandelen!" Ryuga nam uit zijn zak een ovalen voorwerp waar een groen licht kwam en hield het voor zich. Ren legde zijn hand over Ponyo's ogen. "Niet kijken, vertrouw me!" fluisterde Ren en Ponyo gehoorzaamde. Er verscheen een groen licht en toen Ren zijn hand liet zakken, was Sosuke verdwenen. Ponyo sperde haar ogen open, maar Haru stelde haar gerust. "Hij is niet dood, die kisama ligt nu in zijn bed te snurken. Niets meer wetend over het bestaan van draken" Ponyo lachte en Haru duwde Ryuga en Myuu de hal uit. Toen zij weg waren legde Ponyo haar armen rond Ren's nek en kuste hem opnieuw en Ren kuste haar met alle plezier terug, blij dat ze eindelijk een koppeltje waren... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Browse Categorie:Sjabloon documentatie Categorie:Sjablonen Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Verborgen categorieën Categorie:Video's Categorie:Auteursrecht